


Learning Russian

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, request, viktor is very turned on, viktor speaks russian, yuuri is very turned on, yuuri tries to learn russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:I read that yoi fanfic you did and it was lovely. If you're free, can you do one where yuri tries to learn russian for victor(also smut, lots of that please)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many of these requests and i know 0 russian lol but i got a lot of help from some native speakers who've ive listed at the end notes.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support as always! If you've made a request I assure you I will get to it =) I'm working on them in order but I have a lot to go through.

Yuuri scratched his head, staring down at the foreign paper on his desk. “Viktor?”

“Hmm?” Viktor sat in a chair beside him leaning on one hand and watching as Yuuri studied. “Do you need help?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure if I’m saying this right.” He had been trying to learn Russian, not just for Viktor, well mostly for Viktor, but in general to. He figured it would be good to be able to communicate better with the Russian skaters during competitions. Plus, it had a pretty sound to it. At least when Viktor spoke it. He was genuinely interested.

Yuuri adjusted his glasses dragging the pen across the paper as he read. “Menya zovut Yuuri, priyatno vstretit’sya s vami.”  It’s an introduction.

Viktor smiles, eyes sparkling as Yuuri speaks. It’s not perfect of course, but Viktor is happy none the less with it. “That’s good Yuuri, for a beginner you’re doing surprisingly well.”

Yuuri blushes. “I get a bit confused with the whole informal and formal ‘you’. I mix them up a lot.” He says as he scans his paper.

Viktor scoots closer, his arm resting on the back of Yuuri’s chair as he leans in and takes the pen from Yuuri’s hand.

“The formal ‘you’ is used for people who are older than you, or someone in a high respectable position.”

“Like a coach?” Yuuri asks, eyes glued to the paper. He was trying not to look at Viktor. The man was too close and it was making Yuuri’s heart race in his chest. Though he should be used to that by now.

Viktor nods. “Mhmm. The informal you is used for close friends…or lovers.” He leans close enough that Yuuri can feel hot breath on his neck. It makes him shiver.

“There are also formal and informal greetings!” he points to something Yuuri wrote down on the paper. “Here you used the word Zdravstvuyte, a formal and respectful ‘hello’, but you can just stick to saying privet.” He writes the word on the paper and Yuuri follows his fingers with his eyes.

There was even something sexy in the way he wrote in Russian, Yuuri thought to himself. He watches Viktor’s lips move as he talks, but he can’t really pay attention. The way Viktor looks right now is intoxicating.

“Yuuri? Are you listening?”

“Yes!” he lets out, startled.

Viktor laughs. “Try saying it, privet.”

Yuuri swallows, staring up at Viktor. “P-privet.”

“Mmm, with more confidence Yuuri.” He puts a finger to his lips. “P-p-p.” he emphasis the P. Yuuri has to hold himself back from dragging his tongue across the finger.

“Privet.” He says again and smiles when Viktor nods approvingly, eyes sparkling.

Viktor brush his fingers across Yuuri’s cheek. “Your face is all warm Yuuri, are you felling okay?” he teases.

Yuuri looks up at him from his glasses. “I feel hot.”

“Is that so Zvezda moya?” he hand goes from Yuuri’s cheek down passed his neck and to his chest where it covers his heart. “It’s beating so fast.” He gives Yuuri a seductive glance. “You always get so excited when I speak Russian.”

“That’s because!” he protests, but he can’t really think of a reason. “Your voice…it goes low and it’s…amazing.” He blushes

Viktor gives a small laugh. “And here I am getting turned on by your Russian. “ his hands drops, eyes locking with Yuuri as he grips his thigh, squeezing it.

Yuuri jumps a bit in his seat, not from surprise but from arousal. He bites his lip as Viktor’s hand caresses his inner thigh, moving painfully slow toward his crotch.

Viktor leans in, pressing their lips together gently. A soft kiss that had Yuuri begging for more.

Yuuri takes a small breath before wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and pushing their lips together again. This time with more passion and less composure. Their lips crash together in a clash of tongue and teeth. Yuuri takes the lead, shoving his tongue into Viktor’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. Tasting his walls and tongue.

Viktor moans and Yuuri practically swallows it. He pulls away only for a breath.

“Say more Viktor.” He says boldly, hands going under Viktor’s shirt quickly pulling it up over his head. “Say more to me in Russian.” He takes off his glasses and pulls off his own shirt now and tosses it to the floor.

Viktor’s hand is still rubbing his thigh, “Before that Yuuri, we should move to the bed, it may be a bit uncomfortable here.” He smiles as he stands grabbing Yuuri by the hand and pulling him up.

He kisses him again, moving from lips to neck as he backs Yuuri toward the bed.

When the back of Yuuri’s knee hit’s the edge of the bed, they both tumble down.

Viktor is sucking on his collar bone now, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, leaving dark purple love bites on pale skin. He marks him not just once but multiple times as Yuuri squirms beneath him, his arousal growing.

“ты прекрасен.” He mutters against the bruised flesh before placing a gentle kiss.

Yuuri can’t understand, but it makes him moan anyway. “Viktor, pants.”

Viktor moves quickly, undoing Yuuri’s pants before yanking them and his underwear off.

Yuuri shivers at the sudden cold that his member is exposed to, already wet with pre-cum.

“Yuuri…” Viktor breaths, eyes glossed over as he takes in the erotic site. “I can’t stop looking at you. How can you be this beautiful?”

Yuuri’s face heats up.

Viktor leans over to Yuuri’s dresser, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Can you spread those cute little legs of yours _любимый мой?”_ he cooed.

Yuuri does so, legs opening wide and giving Viktor a delicious view.

“That’s it…now hold your legs.” He smiles

Yuuri hooks his hands under his knees and lifts. His heart is ready to explode and he can feel his cock going heavy against his stomach.

“Just like that. I’m going to make you feel good since you’ve been studying so hard Yuuri.” He squirts the lube onto his finger.

“Viktor…” he wants him to hurry, wants to be opened up quickly.

Viktor presses a finger against Yuuri’s entrance. “I’ll make you nice and soft here.” His voice alone is making Yuuri moan.

Viktor massages him gently, fingers circling the tight ring of muscle.

He begins rubbing against it slowly, putting enough pressure to make Yuuri let out small whimpers, but not enough to penetrate. It’s a torturous feeling and leaves Yuuri’s hole twitching with anticipation.

Yuuri furrows his brows. “Stop messing with me and put them in.” he says bluntly.

Viktor’s lips curl into a smile. He wraps his free hand around Yuuri’s cock and pumps, sending a sudden wave of pleasure coursing through Yuuri’s body.

He bites his bottom lip at the feeling of Viktor’s hand stroking him, and when he feels a long finger slide into him, his back arches.

Viktor pushes his finger in as far as it goes, twisting it before pulling all the way out. He repeats the action, steadily fondling Yuuri’s cock at the same time.

Yuuri tries to suppress his voice, he’s sure he didn’t lock the door and he knows both his parents and sister are home. It makes him excited just as much as it makes him nervous.

Viktor adds another finger. He thrusts in faster now, watching Yuuri’s face twist and turn in pleasure. He can see the man biting his cheek. “Trying to hide that voice from me любимый мой?”  He squeezes Yuuri’s cock, pulling down and then up, milking a bead of precum from the head.

Yuuri drops his legs, he can’t hold on to them anymore. He hips jerk up and he turns his head to try to muffle his moan into the mattress.

“ты прекрасен.” Viktor repeats over and over again. He kisses Yuuri’s chest before trailing his tongue across hard nipples. His wraps his lips around one and sucks earnestly.

Yuuri’s mouth falls open and eyes flutter close. “V-Viktor, it’s too much, too much.” He moans at all the stimulation his body is receiving.Viktor’s fingers inside him, his hand wrapped around his cock, and his mouth sucking on sensitive nipple was just too much. It felt too good. “I-I can’t!” He feels the heat stirring in the pit of his stomach. It was driving him crazy, too much pleasure in too many places. He tossed and turned his head, hips bucking up into Viktor’s hand and back onto long fingers.

When Viktor pushed into his prostate, Yuuri saw stars. “There!” he practically yells, legs spreading wider. “Again Viktor.”

Viktor hums in acknowledgment, his lips vibrating across a sopping nipple. He twists his finger again, brushing against Yuuri’s sweet spot once more.

Yuuri can feel tears stinging his eyes. The moans are rolling from his lips now, he has no control, everything is too good. “Viktor, I’m gonna come soon.” He pants. He’s barely able to get the words out.

Viktor sits up and pulls his fingers out of Yuuri, hand flying to undo his own pants. He slips his throbbing cock free and lets out a sigh of relief. “Yuuri, I can’t wait anymore, can I put it in? I want to fill you up.” He begs.”

Yuuri nods, eyes still shut tight. His legs are trembling and he feels like he could come any moment.

Viktor guides his cock in, he regrets not preparing Yuuri better and stops when Yuuri hisses at the pain. “S-sorry.” He apologizes, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s brow. “Want me to pull it out?”

“N-no, I can take it. Please continue.” He blushes, eyes finally opening to stare up at his lover. Viktor’s face is flushed and he’s breathing heavily. “Don’t hold back” Yuuri speaks as he wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck, and his legs around his waist.

Viktor smiles, and pushes further in, he continues working Yuuri’s cock to distract him from any pain. “You’re so good Yuuri, so good.” He plants a kiss on his lips. “You feel amazing inside.”

Yuuri moans in response, pulling Viktor closer to him. It hurt, but the pain dulled quickly turning into burning pleasure.

Viktor waited for Yuuri to adjust to him, waited for him to relax around him.

“Y-you can move now, Viktor.”

Viktor responded by slowly rocking his hips. “Does it feel good?”

Yuuri nods.

“Good.” He sits up before pinning Yuuri’s hands above his head. ”I’ll make you feel even better.” He pulls almost completely out before slamming back in. The bed creaks beneath them and Yuuri lets out a loud cry at the sudden assault.

“Я без ума от тебя” Viktor mutters into Yuuri’s ear, grunting between thrusts. He feel Yuuri tighten around him. “You’re getting so close now aren’t you? You’re squeezing me so tightly.”

Yuuri’s toes curl and his back arches off the bed as his orgasm spills from him. White spurts of come stain his stomach and chest.

“That’s it, Yuuri, come for me.” Viktor relaxes his thrusts, slowly rocking his hips into Yuuri, helping him ride out his orgasm. He can feel his own approaching quickly.

  
“V-Viktor, Я люблю тебя, Я люблю тебя. “ he breaths not sure if he’s even saying it right. “I love you…” he repeats.

Viktor blushes, releasing Yuuri’s hands in order to cradle his face and kisses him gently on the lips. He comes almost immediately, filling Yuuri completely. “I love you to Yuuri.” He says before bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

 

Zvezda moya: my star  
ты прекрасен: you’re beautiful  
Я без ума от тебя: You drive me crazy  
Я люблю тебя: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> HUGE thanks to the following (tumblr) users:  
> myunlikelyperfectionstudent  
> unlabeledpunk  
> heldheldheld
> 
> More to come soon <3


End file.
